A Domestic Adventure
by StarryNight101
Summary: A little one-shot between the 10th Doctor and Rose. Valentine's Day themed. FLUFF.


**AN: Just a little fluffy 10/Rose fic for Valentine's Day. ^_^ Enjoy and review! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.**

The Doctor and Rose had just gotten back from a particularly exciting and tiring adventure, and Rose flopped down onto her bed, worn out. She pulled her calendar off the wall, and looked at the check marks on each day that had passed, to figure out what today was. The Doctor told her there was no point in keeping a calendar, since they were in a time machine after all, but Rose found it to be helpful anyways. That way she could keep track of her mum's birthday, holidays, etc. She checked the last checked off day, and smiled when she realized the date.

Rose walked into the console room, where the Doctor was under the grating, fiddling around with who-knows-what. Rose always wondered what he did down there, the TARDIS seemed to work fine to her. Well, aside from the bumpy landings, but apparently that was completely normal.

"Almost there, just need to connect that, and the temporal flux should be back together, and—" The Doctor's ramblings were cut off by a large spark.

"You all right down there, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Perfectly fine," the Doctor said, re-emerging, his glasses crooked and his hair sticking up a bit more than usual. "Anyways, was there something you wanted? I thought you said you were going to go lie down and read for a bit."

"Well, I was going to," Rose said. "But then I realized what day it is."

"Rose, we're in a time machine," the Doctor said. "It could be absolutely any day."

"Yeah, I know all that, but according to the calendar, it has technically been 365 days since February 14, so… I was thinking we could do something."

"For Valentine's Day?" the Doctor said. "Why? You have something in mind? Oh, I could show you the planet Hallelujah. Beautiful, beautiful planet. Absolutely gorgeous. The trees are made out of various types of precious gems, and when the sunlight reflects off them in the right way, everything just glitters and it looks very magical. Well, not magic, there's obviously a scientific explanation for it, but—"

Rose cleared her throat impatiently. "You asked if I had something in mind. As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like that look you're getting," the Doctor said, reaching out a hand to slightly smooth down his hair. "That's your 'I've got an evil idea that I won't give up on until the Doctor gives in' look."

Rose grinned at him. "Anyways, I was thinking we could go back to Earth—"

"Earth?" the Doctor cut in. "Aw, but that's so boring! Well, unless it's 70th century Earth. Now _that_ is an interesting time. Did you know that—"

"21st century Earth," Rose spoke over him. "February 14, 2006. London, the Powell Estate."

"But we just visited Jackie," the Doctor said, his tone bordering on a whine.

"But my mum and I have this tradition for Valentine's Day, you see," Rose said. "We bake all sorts of treats together, and we just spend some time together."

"Fine," the Doctor said. "I'll drop you off, and go run some errands."

"No, you need to come, too," Rose said. "It will be fun!"

"No way," the Doctor said. "I don't do domestic Rose, you know that."

"Please?" she asked sweetly, her large eyes staring innocently back at his. "For me?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. "Oh, all right! I give in! We'll go spend Valentine's Day with Jackie."

"Yay!" Rose smiled.

They arrived a moment later, and Rose stepped out into the busy streets of London, smiling at the sunny sky. It was cold and snowy, but at least the sun was shining brightly. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as well, and they walked over to Jackie's flat.

"Mum, I'm back!" Rose called. Jackie normally came running if she heard the sound of the TARDIS, but maybe she was in the middle of something.

"Rose? Sweetheart, is that you?" Jackie called, coming out to greet Rose. "What are you doing here? You never visit me so frequently after you've left."

"It's Valentine's Day," Rose said. "I had to come back."

"I was just about to step out and run a few errands, but I'll be back soon," Jackie said. "Don't let that man drag you into any alien business, okay?"

Rose laughed as Jackie gave the Doctor a disapproving glare, to which he only grinned and waved.

Rose headed towards the kitchen, and pulled out a big bowl, and all the ingredients needed for sugar cookies.

"All right, let's get started!" she said. She poured the flour into the bowl, but her hand slipped, and the flour fell too quickly, a cloud of flour hitting Rose in the face.

"Need some help with that?" the Doctor asked, as Rose frowned at the flour.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Rose said, a little huffy. You can get out the baking trays and cookie cutters, though."

The Doctor poked his head into various cabinets until he returned triumphant with the objects Rose needed.

She was now rolling out the dough, and the Doctor had to admit he was rather excited. When Rose wasn't looking, he stole a bit of the dough, and popped it into his mouth.

"I saw that you know," she said. "Don't think you can fool me."

The Doctor at least had the decency to look slightly guilty.

"All right, I think it's time to cut out the shapes now," Rose said. She walked over to where the Doctor had dumped the cookie cutters, and pulled out a random one.

"Um… Doctor?" she asked, looking slightly puzzled at the cookie cutter she held in her hand. "Where did this sonic screwdriver cookie cutter come from?"

"Oh, I brought my own," the Doctor said. "I figured you'd only have boring ones, like hearts, fluffy little animals, things like that. Since you dragged me into this, I decided to make it as un-domestic as possible!"

Rose just giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's adorable."

Under normal circumstances, the fact that Rose thought he was adorable—him, adorable! 900-odd year old Time Lords were certainly not 'adorable'—might have annoyed him, but he was too busy thinking about how he rather liked that kiss Rose gave him, and how it might have been even nicer if it wasn't on his cheek.

"Well, are you gonna help or not?" Rose asked, glancing up at the Doctor as she cut out a sonic screwdriver cookie.

"Right," the Doctor said, grabbing a Dalek cookie cutter, and proceeding to make some Dalek cookies.

"Daleks?" Rose said, amused.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "What's wrong with a Dalek cookie? They're much more likeable when not real. And this way you can eat them. You can't do that with a real Dalek."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Where did you get these anyways?"

"I made them," the Doctor said proudly. "One night, when you were asleep, I was bored, and the TARDIS didn't need any repairs, so I made some cookie cutters."

Rose stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor demanded.

"Nothing," Rose said, chuckling. "It just seems a bit domestic, doesn't it?"

"Hmph," the Doctor said. "Just for that, I'm not going to help you decorate any of your cookies. Yours will be plain and sloppy, and mine will look great."

Rose kept on laughing. "Sure, Doctor."

A few moments passed in relative silence, with Rose still chuckling a bit, and the Doctor ignoring her. Finally, the cookies were ready to be put in the oven. When they came out, they were golden brown and perfect.

"Ready to decorate?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes," he said, taking off his suit jacket, since it was warm in the kitchen. "This is the fun part!"

They mixed together the frosting, brought out paintbrushes and knives, and set out decorating. Rose was busy working on decorating a TARDIS cookie, when she accidentally stuck her hand in the chocolate frosting.

"Ack," she said, looking at her gooey fingers. "Great, I'll have to go was it off now."

The Doctor caught her hands. "You know, washing off chocolate frosting would be such a waste," he said. "I can think of a more efficient way to get you cleaned off."

He took a finger into his mouth and licked the frosting off. Rose's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected action, and she felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

The Doctor stopped, and looked up at her, his eyes wide as well. He hadn't been thinking about what might happen, the sight of Rose covered in chocolate was too much for him to resist. He dropped her hand, and they both stood there awkwardly for a moment, until at the same time they both snapped out of it. The Doctor grabbed Rose's waist, and she entwined her fingers in his hair and they both started snogging each other like there was no tomorrow.

They would have happily continued, but a loud crash from the door interrupted them. Jackie stood there, a shopping bag on the ground, its contents spilling out.

"Oh!" Rose said, jumping away from the Doctor, and awkwardly smoothing out her shirt. "Er… hi, mum!"

Jackie shook her head. "Honestly, I leave you two alone for a small amount of time, and when I come back your clinging onto each other for dear life!"

"Er… you don't sound surprised," Rose said.

Jackie snorted. "With you two? Honestly, I'm only surprised it didn't happen sooner. I'd prefer you be with someone a little less… alien, though." She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "Still, I know there's no stopping it. You'd better treat her right, though."

"Scout's honor," the Doctor said. "Well, I wasn't actually a scout, obviously, Gallifrey doesn't have boy scouts. But you know what I mean. Well, you should."

Rose smiled, and picked up the paintbrush again to resume painting the cookies, only to realize she still had chocolate on her hand. And looking at the Doctor's head, sure enough, there was chocolate frosting in it.

Jackie left the room to go decorate, and the Doctor resumed decorating the cookies. He reached a hand up to his hair, to ruffle it up a bit, like he always did when he was concentrating, and he found something oddly… sticky there.  
>"Rose… why do I have frosting in my hair?"<p>

Rose couldn't stop laughing.

"Oi, it's not funny, you know!" he said.

"Oh, but it is," she said,

The Doctor didn't have a response to that, and turned back to the cookies.

Rose took a glance over his shoulder, and was surprised at what she saw. There were perfect replicas of the Doctor and Rose, as cookies.

"Wow, that's amazing!" she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she said.

The Doctor smiled at her. Shortly afterwards, the cookies were all done, and the Doctor and Rose were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, Doctor, have you seen the chocolate frosting?" Rose asked. "I should put it back in the fridge."

She walked over towards the Doctor, who was holding it. He quickly dipped his fingers in, and wiped the chocolate frosting off on Rose.

"Hey!" she protested, about to wipe it off, but the Doctor leaned in and kissed her. Chocolate and Rose… he decided he rather liked the combination. Although he would never admit it—after all, he still had to keep some of his Time Lord pride intact—he decided that he didn't mind domestic. And, if it was with Rose, he even rather liked it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose," he whispered.


End file.
